demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rhea~
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Demigods Haven Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hi please gett me to camp pleaseeeee and i dont think my current mum is my real mum Unknown demigod 18:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Auntie Ray!! Heyo! =D just wanted to say hi! and when will my dad make an account? mleehhh he needs to come on once in awhile...mweh anyway, hi again!! XD byezz! Kids of the Twins of Old Rule! 02:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hayo mama Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa FAIL I SUCKED AT MY REPORT CARD....the was random..... ~Danielle~ Hey Sis~<3 I guess you might not now *the blog thingie titled "Lol I think..." umm Im not sure...my Moms name was Astonia...and Nat...her moms name was Elsie...I'm not sure if we are but Sophia *might be the daughter of Lady Cosmos...she said so herself* confirmed it and for Nat her uncle Girix *real name Trent shapeshifter,half human and vampire* confirmd for her...idk if its real but I thought you might? & will dad make an account here? KhrystallineDaughterOfPoseidon hey um im the Nat (that she mentioned up there) Girix said that he knew you lady rhea because of khrys... oh yeah uh khrys he said im also 23 percent werewolf...my grandad i thinnk...yeah...ps khrys is talking about being minor goddesses. StormGirl Hello Lady Rhea and sister. How's it going? ~Iansgameroom~ About Jordan....:D Hey mom, I heard about Jordan being reborn,And well...I just wanna say.....AWEEEESOME!Hehehe,Its good that she was reborn cause.....It just is :D.But i thought she was gonna be goddess of diffrent stuff...Or I was reading random crap again XD.Oh well,Make sure to poke and hug all my sibilings.....:D Cause there JUST.THAT.AWESOME!:D hehehe Love ya~ P.S i almost lost my phone today....XD ~With love from your Daughter~Danielle~ Hey Rhea plzzzzzz take a look at these pages: Rhea Goddess and Henry. Also help with other articles wud be great and greatly appreciated.Creator of GAO 02:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Mom (Anesta) Hey mom, It's Bianca here. Just wanted to say thanks agian on the info. Nothing yet on the creep who wants me dead, but i'm sleeping with a small pocket knife next to me. it's not much, but it's the best i've got. How is Alexa? and one more question, how old am i? you told me over e-mail that Alexa and i are twins, and one of the pages here says she is 16, but i, as far as i know, am only 14.... Your loving daughter, Bianca CHB Hey Rhea.... I'm Chase, once thought to be the twin of Corbin. Yeah.... not so much. But He and I aren't sure if we're demigods or not, and he thinks he's your son. I think I might be.... or i'm a mortal. Anyways, if you could, it'd be awesome if you could send someone to get us to camp. ~Yours in eternity, Chase~ hey chasie XD I miss u sooooo much I really hope you are a demigod and we meet one day wearer it's chb, the underworld, heaven, hell, or in another life you helped me through alot with out knowing it you,Corbin, ally, and thailia (spelled it wrong I know) are some of the coolest people in the world (I hope I am up there too) XD lots of love~Kenlee the D.O.P.E. XD (daughter of Poseidon eternally lol) Lady Rhea :D Lady Rhea, my name is Melissa. I was wondering if I was your daughter with Apollo? I know Apollo is my father but I need to know if your my mother. I really think you are. Please answer me on my talk page. Forever & Always, Melissa (MsRainbowGirl100) Hi.. I think I'm a kid of yours..Because I have 6 of the powers your kids are supposed to have..And I've always..Had a gut feeling you are my Mom ever since I found about you..-Sighs- Corbin(Theraven42,I am too lazy to log in at the moment.. Hey corbin I miss u 2 I hope you are a demigod to and hope to meet you someday oh just chadors and fill your name in instead of chases Lots of love~Kenlee, the D.O.P.E. Lol Lady Anesta told me I'm a Roman child of Neptune. :D Is this Corbin? And sweet we share the same dad so your like kinda my bro idk if I am roman or Greek Yeah that was me. Cool I got some questions 1.) what are your powers? 2.) do u have gmail or skype? 3.) I chase our bro too or a demigod at all? My email is cnr2017@yahoo.com I'll answer all your questions that way. 4.) how did lady anesta contact you? 5.) are you going to camp and which one? Hey bro check your email Are you even real? Hello. I've done all I can pretty much. I've emailed you, left a message on your talk page. All I want is proof! MBT13 21:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC), daughter of Nike! get on chat please http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ I need you on chat PLEASE GET ON Powers Collage hey mom, made a collage on piZap of things representing your different powers. it was hard finding one for treachery, so.... DDD: Rhea can you please answer me DDD: If you want email me at hurtomelissa@ymail.com or melissahurto@gmail.com if youd like :D -melissa, msrainbowgirl100 Hello! My name is Deanna, I left you a message on the chat, and I'm just wondering if you got it.? Hello, I know that this wiki doesn't have as many users, but could you send a satyr for me? Reply for more info. Thanks, ~~Taylor check-in Dear Anesta (Mom), It's been quite a while since we've spoken. Everything is so confusing and stressful. I'm not sure who to talk to, or even what to believe anymore. I'm so lost.... Since we last spoke, I finished high school (graduated with a 3.83 weighted GPA!) and have begun my freshman year at Alma College (still in Michigan). When we declare majors I will be declaring a double major in English and Dance with a minor in writing. Over half of my tuition/room/board has been covered in scholarships (I received their highest academic and dance merit scholarships), and much of the rest is covered with grants. I got a job as a writer for the campus newspaper, and I am a member of the dance company and the Honors College. I had a terrible first roommate (we were fighting since day one), but my new roommate is fabulous. Unfortunately, I have also sustained quite a few injuries from various sources (including some unknown), but I'm pulling through. As a true Roman (and a dancer) my mantra has been "It could easily be worse. Suck it up and move on." Let's not even get started with boys. They're soooo confusing, and causing nothing but problems!!!! If you hadn't already claimed me, I would know for sure that, at the very least, I am definitely NOT a daughter of Venus/Aphrodite! Everything seems normal on the surface, but beneath I am like the seas on a stormy day. It's hard to put into words.... I hope everyone at home is well. I wish I could see all of you. Love always, Alexa (Bianca, Daughter of Anesta) could i be demigod hey just wanted to find out if i might be a demigod by any chance 01:39, January 15, 2015 (UTC)demigodlovr hi rhea I don’t know if I am a demigod I have never been that popular Except for a few friends I have never had anything paranormal or monstrous Happen ever and I do not know all the signs of demigoghood I have adhd if that is even a factor but if a am a demigod I do not know who it is that i I am the child of I have always been stronger than most people physically I don’t know about faster but I would like to know if I am a demigod If I am I am probably unclaimed so inconclusion I would like to know ok bye for now 20:20, April 14, 2018 (UTC)scott cameron